Alexander Rozhenko
Alexander Rozhenko or Alexander, son of Worf was a part Klingon, part Human male in the 24th century. He was the son of notable Klingons Worf and K'Ehleyr, both of which at one time held the office of Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, which Alexander himself became in the late-2370s. History Alexander was born on the 43rd day of Maktag, the son of Worf and K'Ehleyr. Although born in the Klingon Empire, his mother died when he was young and he was raised on Earth by his grandparents, and later by his father aboard the . As Alexander grew older he learned to respect his Klingon roots and joined the Klingon Defense Force. Alexander first served on the before serving on the and the during the Dominion War in 2374 and 2375. (TNG episodes: " ", "New Ground"; DS9 episodes: "Sons and Daughters; You Are Cordially Invited..."; TNG novel: A Time for War, A Time for Peace) In 2376 and 2377, Alexander and his ship took part in the relief efforts at the planet Aluwna following the Genesis Wave crisis. When his father, who now served as Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire, needed to address other matters during the crisis, he turned his diplomatic duties over to Alexander, who impressed Worf with his abilities. (TNG novel: Genesis Force) In 2379, Alexander was stationed on the , the lead Klingon ship of a fleet sent to Tezwa in order to conquer the planet after they had destroyed numerous Klingon ships using nadion-pulse cannons. Worf was able to acquire the fleet command codes and transfer them to Captain Jean-Luc Picard on the who used them to control the Klingon fleet, preventing them from ever firing a shot. (TNG novel: A Time to Kill) Alexander again handled Worf's day-to-day ambassadorial duties following an attempt by Klingon renegades to seize the Federation embassy in 2379. Shortly thereafter, Worf resigned his ambassadorial post and returned to Starfleet. Worf recommended that Alexander take over his duties to Federation President Nanietta Bacco, who accepted the recommendation. (TNG novel: A Time for War, A Time for Peace) One of Alexander's first assignments was addressing the Klingon High Council on the matter of a ship full of Reman refugees that were seeking asylum in the Federation. (ST novel: Articles of the Federation) In 2402, Alexander still served as the Federation ambassador to Qo'noS and worked well with the new Chancellor, his father Worf. Unfortunately, Alexander had to sacrifice his life to save the lives of 3.8 million people on Cygnus III after Toral returned and demanded Alexander's life, lest he unleash a metron wave on the planet. Despite efforts by Admiral Picard at Starfleet Intelligence and the Klingon Imperial Intelligence forces, Alexander had to hand himself over and was killed by Toral. (TNG short story: "Staying the Course") Interests Alexander's favourite music was jazz, especially Dixieland (TNG novel: A Time for War, A Time for Peace) Alternate Timelines In an alternate timeline, Alexander entered into diplomatic service, and rose to lead the House of Mogh by the early 25th century. As leader of the House, Alexander decided that the House would no longer participate in feuds or seek revenge for previous wrongs against the other Great Houses, despite Worf's warnings that this could be preceived as a sign of weakness. Their enemies took advantage of this, assassinating Worf on the floor of the Great Hall. Alexander encountered a man that could transport him back in time. Traveling back to 2370, he hoped to prevent Worf's death by convincing his younger self to become a warrior. Adopting the guise of K'mtar, gin'tak to the House of Mogh, Alexander arranged an assassination attempt on his father and younger self while they were attending the festival of Kot'baval on Maranga IV. Framing the House of Duras for the attempt, the older Alexander hoped to scare his younger self into becoming a warrior, but Alexander remained firm that he would not become a warrior. After the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] confronted the Duras sisters and learned that they had been set up, Worf confronted the older Alexander and stopped him before he could kill his younger self. The older Alexander finally confessed the truth to Worf. Worf realized at that moment that even if Alexander did not become a warrior that he still had an honorable destiny, and Worf was deeply grateful for a glimpse into his son's future. Worf told the older Alexander that now that time had been disrupted there was no telling what the future would hold, that he could either die the next day or could outlive his son, but that whenever the end did come the only way it could be honorable is if Alexander returned to his own time and remained true to his ideals. (TNG episode: "Firstborn") Appendices Appearences * Star Trek: The Next Generation ** "Reunion" ** "New Ground" ** "Ethics" ** War Drums ** "Cost of Living" **''Sins of Commission'' **"Imaginary Friend" **''The Romulan Prize'' **''Grounded'' **''Here There Be Dragons'' **"Rascals" **''Debtors' Planet'' **"A Fistful of Datas" **''To Storm Heaven'' **''Possession'' **''Q-Squared'' **"Firstborn" **''Ancient Blood'' **''Kahless'' **''Triangle: Imzadi II'' **''Honor Bound'' **''Genesis Force'' **''A Time for War, A Time for Peace'' **"Staying the Course" * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine **"Sons and Daughters" **"You Are Cordially Invited..." **''The Left Hand of Destiny'' *''Articles of the Federation'' References * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine **''Avatar'' Connections External links * Category:Genetic Hybrids Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) residents Category:Klingon military personnel Category:IKS Rotarran personnel Category:Ambassadors Category:Klingons Category:Humans